Shatter Point
by StarOfTheSeaa
Summary: 'Darth Vader starred up at the Emperor as he felt his world shatter around him.' AU Vader redemption fic Anakin Obi-Wan Luke fic father and son fic
1. Chapter I

**Hello, my story is set at the point when the Emperor tells Darth Vader that he believes the rebel pilot is the son of Anakin. In the middle of The Emperor Strikes Back. Its an AU, an idea I had of how things could have gone. Its not very long, but there are afew chapters.  
**

**Reviews are always appreciated.  
**

**I do not own Star Wars, all rights reserved to its rightful owners. No animals were harmed in the making of this story. Etc. Ect.  
**

**And with that we are ready to begin our story;**

**A long time ago,  
**

**In a galaxy far far away...  
**

* * *

Darth Vader starred up at the Emperor as he felt his world shatter around him. He held his shields up firmly around his mind allowing no access for the man before him. He watched as the Emperor spoke telling him to go out and kill his son. The person he had been told was dead.

Had died years ago with his wife.

Because of him.

He had been told that he had killed his wife and unborn child along with her in a burst of anger. And he had been told this by the man before him.

His Master and Emperor.

But now as he looked upon his 'Master' he felt nothing but betrayal. He had lied to him. He had lead him to believe that he was alone in life. His family destroyed. And he had believed him. But now he saw that he had been manipulated. Like so many others. He could never trust this man again. He could badly even look on him in this moment. He longed to look away to block him out. To push him from his mind and life. But he did what was expected of him. He listened vaguely to his 'Master' and spoke at the appropriate times. And when his 'Master' was done he bowed his head in respect and waited for the communicator to cut out. Once it did Vader got to his feel slowly and walked into his Hiperventalation chamber. He sat down and closed the chamber around him, finally truly alone. He took his mask off and breathed in the air to his lungs. The air soothed him. He closed his eyes and feel into meditation. Thinking on all his 'Master' had revealed to him.

He had a son.

A real live son.

A peace of Padme.

And he was to find his son, and either turn him to the dark side of the force, or kill him.

He could never kill his own son. To him he would be killing Padme all over again. His son was just as much hers as his. He couldn't go through with it. He could never harm his own child. He had always wanted a true family. And now that he had a peace of one he wasn't going to be the one to destroy it.

Yet what could he do? If his child, Luke as he had learned the name of the rebel pilot, couldn't be turned he would be forced to kill him. And even if he refused to kill him himself then the Emperor would just do it himself. He had no options available to him. He has to do as the traitor Emperor wished.

Vader felt defeated as he continued to meditate. There was nothing he wanted more then to leave the Emperor. To find his son, and make up for lost time. The Emperor had lied to him. Had made him believe a fake story, and used him in the process. Vader could no longer loyally serve the man. He couldn't stand before him acting the ever loyal servant. He had lost all faith in the man. He wanted to kill him. To put an end to his tortuous ways. To rid the galaxy of this vile and evil man. He wanted to keep his son safe. And out of harms way. He could not allow his son to become what he had. A servant. A slave.

But how? He knew that defeating the Emperor would be a difficult task. He had many guards with him at all times. They would only make the job more difficult. But Vader was confident in his powers. Confident that in a battle against Sidious he could defeat him. Yet Vader felt a tug at his conscious. He wasn't sure that ruling the galaxy was what he wanted. At this point all he wanted was to get away from Sidious and find his son. He no longer had a craving for power. He was sick of the politics. He had always hated politicians anyways.

It was then that Vader heard the voice. It was quiet yet familiar.

"Anakin." Vader reached towards the voice, pulled by the comfort it offered.

"Anakin. Welcome back."


	2. Chapter II

**Hello again. I'm glad to see people are enjoying my little story. Here is the second chapter. I appologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes. And thank you to Darth Vadie for reviewing. I really appreciate you taking the time to leave me a little message to let me know that you like my story. Also thanks to laureas, Mizuki-Neko, and S. T. Nickolian for putting my story on alert. **

**I do not own Star Wars, or the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.  
**

**And with that, on with the show.  
**

* * *

Darth Vader reached towards the voice as it offered comfort and calm in the force. He was drawn to it. He reached for the familiarity of it, allowing the peace it offered to wash over him. It soothed him in a way he had not been for many years. He just relaxed into it as it covered and washed away all his anger and pain. It healed over all his scars and took away all his pains.

But as he allowed the force to take over him he heard a voice that caused him to feel shock amongst his peace.

"Anakin. Welcome back."

The voice was so familiar, yet different and foreign to him.

He just allowed himself to revel in the shock at hearing that voice again.

"Obi-Wan." He sent through the force, his feelings for the man mixed. He felt shock, and anger for the Master who had once betrayed and abandoned him. But he also felt relief at hearing his old masters voice once more. But he hated him.

"Anakin. You must release your anger. It is doing you no good. I am dead. You killed me. The anger you feel towards me is nothing but a waist of emotion. Let it into the force." The voice spoke calmly covering Vader with a blanket of calm.

Vader resisted Obi-Wan's orders and tried his best to hold onto his anger as Sidious had taught him. But he felt it was impossible with Obi-Wan pouring the light side of the force on him. He began to pull back away from the light but was stopped.

"Anakin. Don't leave. I have come to talk to you. To reveal to you what truly happened all those years ago."

Vader paused for a moment before sending harshly through the force;

"Nothing you can say will ever change how I feel towards you. My hatred for you was set when you left me to burn to death on the shores of Mustafar." Vader then began to pull back further away from the light and back into the darkness he knew so well.

"Anakin. I have come to reveal to you what actually happened on the night of Padme's death. You did not murder her. Not in the way you think."

Vader stopped rooted to the spot. He felt the shock down to his core, as he allowed Obi-Wan's words to sink in.

"When Darth Vader force chocked her it caused her to pass out. But that did no harm to her beyond that. She died that night because she simpily could not live without Anakin Skywalker. When you turned to the dark side, it killed her. She died of a heart break."

Vader took afew moments to take in what Obi-Wan was saying to him. Before finally speaking.

"It was still my fault. I killed her."

"You did not murder your wife. She chose not to live without you. It was her choice to die. It may have been because of you but it wasn't you who ended her life." Obi-Wan did his best to explain to an upset Anakin. "Anakin, try to understand."

Vader felt his anger quell at Obi-Wan's words.

"Stop calling me that! That name has no meaning to me. Anakin Skywalker died long ago. He is gone." Vader shouted through the force.

"He is not dead. He lives on, in your son. And in you. You just choose to ignore him, Anakin. Besides you have shown in the last few minutes that you would rather live as Anakin Skywalker then Darth Vader." Obi-wan sent back a little smugly.

Vader felt his anger slowly melting away as he regarded his words. It was true. He had just been thinking how much better his life could be should he choose to return to the light. He could find his son. Teach him in the ways of the force, the way had dreamed of so many years ago when he had found out Padme was pregnant.

'One thing would be certain. Life would be a lot less stressful with out the Emperor in my life.' Darth thought to himself with a small smile.

"Your right. If you returned to the light and defeated the Emperor your life would be much better. You would have no one to answer to. You would belong to no one but yourself. You would no longer be a slave. Anakin, you could be _free_." Obi-Wan sent to him putting much emphasis on the word free. "I could help you. And once you are free I could lead you to your son. And you two could finally be together after all these years separated."

Vader thought on Obi-Wan's words as he weighed the benefits of both sides. He knew that what Obi-Wan said was the best option. Regardless he wanted to be with his son. Good or bad. But as he thought on it he relised something he hadn't before.

"If Padme died after discovering my turn how was Luke able to survive her death?"

"She lived long enough to give birth. But died almost instantly after." Obi-Wan answered his words underlined with grief and sadness at her passing.

"Then who named him?" Vader questioned.

"She did."

Vader just sent understanding though the force as he imagined his wife looking upon their son and naming him. He should have been there to see her name him. To see Luke when he was born. To hold him. To hold Padme's hand as she went through the pain of child birth. He could have prevented her death just by being by her side. Had he not allowed himself to be seduced by the darkside, not allowed himself to be manipulated by Sidious he could have kept her alive. He could have raised Luke with Padme. They could have been a family. Luke could have known his father and he could have known his son. But he had been weak. He had allowed himself to fall to the darkness and he had destroyed his family in the process. Why hadn't he gone to Obi-Wan when he started having the night mares of Padmes death? Why hadn't he sought more help from those he trusted. He should have gone to Obi-Wan not Palpatine. Palpatine was a politician. He hated politicians. But he had always been so good to him. He had always listened and comforted Anakin when he got frustrated or upset. He praised Anakin when Obi-Wan wouldn't. So of course he was the one who Anakin relied on when he felt ripped apart from his nightmares. And even though he did not tell Palpatine of his dreams he had known of them. And when he had revealed he knew how to stop death of course Anakin was interested. But he should have known that Palpatine was lying. He should have seen he was just saying what Anakin wanted to hear.

But he hadn't. He had fallen into the trap Palpatine set for him. And though he claimed to be able to stop death Padme had died. He hadn't even tried to save her. Vader saw now that it was just a way for Sidious to get Anakin to the darkside. He used it as a tool to manipulate and turn Anakin. Padme's death had set Anakins turn. After she died, and his child as he was told, he had nothing to live for but his 'Masters' bidding. He lived to serve Sidious.

This angered Vader beyond anything else. He had been used by the man he trusted so much. He had always looked upon Palatine as a kind of fatherly figure. But he realised now that he had only ever been using him. He played the warm loving type in order to win over Anakins trust. And he then used the visions of Padme's death to convince Anakin to turn. He used his desperation to keep his wife alive in a way to save his life. And even now he used that power he had gained over Anakin to force him to do his dirty work. Vader was nothing but a pawn in Sidious' little game. Meant to be tossed aside when a younger more powerful apprentice came along.

"Yes, Anakin. You are correct. He used you. He still uses you. He has lied to you, manipulated you. All so that you would do as he wished. You are his _slave_." Obi-Wan sent through the force.

Vader felt his anger rise.

"How dare he! I am no ones slave!" Vader all but yelled.

Anakin felt his anger slowly dissolve as Obi-Wan sent more calm through the force to him. Just like old times all those years ago. He accepted the calm he sent and allowed it to replace the anger, the pain he felt at discovering his 'Masters' betrayal.

"I am through with playing his slave. Now that I know I have a son, I want to find him. I want to be with him. I'm through with Sidious. He has done nothing for me. My loyalties to him are gone." Vader spoke with resolve.

"I can help you. If you will accept my help." Obi-Wan sent reassurance.

"I cannot accept your help. Not yet. I feel betrayed by you. You left me to die. Cut off my limbs. I need to know why you did what you did on Mustafar." Vader sent back calmly.

"You need to try to see the situation from my point of view. All the Jedi were dying, Palpatine was in the mist of taking control of the senate. and to top it all off I had failed as a Master. My once apprentice had turned to the darkside. And he was killing Jedi. Younglings even. I was heart broken. And beyond confussed. How could this have happened? Where did I go wrong? Hadn't I always taught you that the dark side was bad? That the light wa the only way to live? _How had this happened?_ And as I was trying to except my failure Yoda wanted me to search you out and kill you. I told him that I was unable to. That I could never kill my brother. That I loved you and valued your life far above my own. I couldn't understand how he expected me to destroy you. I could never harm you. Yet he told me to find you and kill you. I couldn't believe it. But I knew he was right. You were a powerful Jedi. And an even more powerful Sith. We were doomed so long as you were against us. But how could I be expected to kill the man who I had raised from the young age of nine? You were a brother to me, and a son at the same time. And we had been through so much together. And though I hated to admire it, you had saved my life more times then I dare count."

"10 times." Vader spoke softly.

"9. That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count." Obi-wan sent back firmly.

Vader could feel himself smile in spite of himself as he bantered with Obi-Wan. It felt just like it did back then.

"Anyways, I begged Yoda to send me to fight Sidious, that he go to fight you, but he and I both knew that I was no match for the Sith lord and that I would have to be the one to kill you. But I knew that I would be unable to kill you. But I did as Yoda instructed. I went to Padme to ask if she knew where you were. Her reaction to me asking was what lead me to discover that you where the mystery father to her unborn child. She was loyal to you and would not tell me where you were, but I knew that she would become worried for you and go to you. So I stowed aboard her ship and she took me to you. She had no idea that I was in her ship and that by going to you she was leading me to you. She had no part in it. She was true to you to her death. Even as she lied dying her last words were of you. And of the good she felt within you. She died with the hope of your redemption." Obi-Wan paused here to allow Anakin to take in all he had said. He didn't want to overwhelm Anakin. He had lived all these years believeing a lie, and now he was being shown the truth. He would need time to accept it all.

Vader felt his love for Padme reignited. He had been living all these years believing that Padme had brought Obi-Wan to him. That she had betrayed him. But she hadn't. She had been loyal to him. Obi-Wan had come on his own. Anakin had even been the last thought on her mind as she died. She had believed in him even after he had force choked her. He felt pain at the thought of his actions towards her that night. He had allowed his anger to cloud his judgment. He had let Sidious into his mind. This could have all been avoided had Anakin been a true Jedi.

"Anakin, you were a true Jedi. I had always believed in you. You were a stronger and better Jedi then I could ever hope to have been. You were wise, strong, loyal, caring, and you always put yourself last. You were what all Jedi aspired to be. But you were blinded by your fear. You were unable to see the darkness Sidious was planting in your mind. That was always a weakness of yours. You cared for those you loved so much, that it would blind you to the attachment you created to them. Attachment was forbidden by the Jedi code for a reason. The pain of loosing someone you were attached to would lead to the darkside. In your case it was the fear of loosing them. And Sidious could see that. He use it it his advantage. That in no way makes you less of a Jedi. It was my fault you turned. I wasn't there for you. I should have sensed your pain, the confussion you had. I should have seen how lost you were. Had I been there, as a true brother would have, I could have helped you. I could have stopped you from turning. Worked with you to release your fears to the force. But I wasn't. And everyday since your turn I have blamed myself a little bit more. You have no idea how painful, how hard, it was for me to leave you burning in Mustafar. When I left you, I left a huge part of me with you. A large part of me died with Anakin that day. And I was helpless to save it or you that day. And so I took Luke to his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, the only family he had. And watched him grow up from a distance. Protecting him from the Emperor. It was what I believed the best thing to do for him. I knew that had you discovered him you would want to raise him but I didn't trust the Emperor, or you at the time, and I wanted Luke to have the chance at a loving childhood. Something you and I were both deprived of. I knew it was the best way to keep him in the light should the time come that he had to choose between the light and darkness. But apart of me always felt bad keeping your child from you. I wished more then you can know that I could take him to you. That you could raise your child and the two of you could learn from one another. But it couldn't be. If the Enperor ever discovered Luke he would turn him into his next apprentice and use him the same way he did you. And I knew neither of us wanted that for him. So Luke was raised on Tatooine by his Aunt and Uncle. It was just the way things had to be." Obi-Wan finished.

Vader felt his understanding of the situation. He finally could see how and why things turned out the way they did. It was all for what was best for Luke, what was best for the galaxy. Obi-wan hadn't kept his son from him in spite, but because he wanted to keep him safe. He had done what he thought best. And Obi-Wan hadn't come of his own free will to kill Darth Vader on Mustafar but because it was what was best for everyone else. He wanted to keep the galaxy safe from evil and he had no choice in the matter. And had Anakin been put in the same situation he would have done the same thing. He was doing what he thought right. And he had been unable to kill Darth as he lay burning on Mustafar because he loved him so dear.

Vader finally understood why Obi-Wan had done what he had. He could finally see it from his point of view. At last he could work towards forgiving him. He could release his anger he held towards him. He could be Anakin Skywalker once more.

The pain, and hurt at that name disappearing. The feeling of betrayl lessened.

Anakin released a long withheld sigh of relief, as he allowed the light to fill him once more. Down to his very core. He just allowed himself to float in it, be filled by it. Before speaking in a calm manner, His emotions filled with happiness and joy.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. You have set me _free_."


	3. Chapter III

**Hello, I just wanted to say thank you to rexjdk, and Lady-Viscretus for the reviews. I really appreciate them. As well as everyone who put my story on alert, and or favourited it. Thank you so much! **

**I do not own Star Wars.  
**

**And that is it. The story can now begin.  
**

* * *

It had been one month since Anakin had returned to the light side of the force. He and Obi-Wan had been working diligently together to earn his forgiveness in the force for all the terrible things had done over the years as Darth Vader. They worked together for him to stay in the light, to release his anger and frustrations. Forgiving all those he had grown to hate. Even Sidious. They had to work especially hard to get him to the point of forgiveness with Sidious since his betrayal was still fresh and on such a delicate subject for Anakin. But eventually Anakin was able to let go of his anger, he wasn't able to forgive him but he was no longer enraged by the very sight or sound of Sidious. He was able to put aside his own short comings for his son. When ever he felt like giving up and returning to the darkness he just thought of his son. He reminded himself of the young boy, how had been forced to grow up with out his father. Him. Because of him. He had been told by Obi-Wan that Luke knew little of his father, and the force. Owen had always frowned on it. Luke was raised as a moister farmer, though he longed to do more. Much like his father.

Anakin had smiled at that. He loved to hear that his son was like him. That he had similar personality traits to him. He was so excited to finally meet his son. And that was what kept him going each day, it was the thought of his wonderful son. He wondered if he looked like Padme in any way. If he possessed any of her facial features. Did he have her eyes? When he would look at Luke would he see himself or her?

But he knew that in order to meet his son he would first have to fulfil his destiny.

He had to defeat the Emperor. And bring balance to the force at last.

Anakin knew that this would be a difficult task. But he had to do. It had to be him. And so he and Obi-Wan began training for his battle against his evil 'Master'. They focused heavily on Anakin calling on the light side of the force and fighting off the darkness. They knew that in the mist of battle he would be tempted to call on the darkness to grant him it's power. But he could never defeat the emperor using his own side. So long as Anakin relied on the darkside he was lost to Sidious. He had to stay in he light it was crucial to his success. It was the only way for him to win.

So they focused on keeping the light wrapped tightly around Anakin. Blocking out the darkness that Sidious would have expelling from him.

And at last, they believed he was ready to confront his 'Master'.

And so it was that Anakin was walking down the hallway towards his 'Masters' council chambers. He had summoned Vader there to discuss battle plans. As Anakin approached the doors to the room he stopped out side and took a deep breath, reenforcing his mental shields.

Once he felt confident, he opened the doors with the force and stepped through. Ready to face his fate.


	4. Chapter IV

**So first off I would like to formally apologize for leaving you all on a cliff hanger, and for making you wait so long. I appreciate all of you who are sticking with it and waiting it out. The only excuse I have for making you wait, is that it is summer. And I just lost track of time. So I hope you can all forgive me. **

**With that said I would like to personally thank;**

**Lidihawk  
**

**and  
**

**Zelda12343  
**

**For the reviews they left me. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave me a little note to say what you think of my story. So thank you so much.  
**

**I would also like to thank all those who have put my story on their alert and or favorite list. I would name you all but there is just simply too many of you to do. And that makes me ecstatic! So thank you! **

**So with all the formal thank yous done, I can now say;**

**I do not own Star Wars. Nor do I own the characters. I am just letting my creativity be free. **

**And so we may now begin,**

**In a distant land, at a different time...  
**

* * *

"Ah. You have made it, Anakin."

Anakin looked up at Sidious, he only felt a small amount of surprise at discovering that his 'Master' knew of his turn.

"Yes, "Master"." Anakin spite the word spitefully at him.

"So, you have come to kill me?" Sidious asked from his chair raised above Anakin.

The only answer Anakin gave was to light his Saber and get into battle form.

Sidious laughed, as he regarded his once apprentice. His pawn.

"You think you can kill me?"

Anakin gave no response he just held his pose waiting for Sidious to strike.

"You can not kill me. I made you into what you are. I was the one who gave you your power. I am your master. Your creator."

"You are wrong. Obi-Wan is my Master. He made me into the man I am. And though I lost sight of that for far too many years, he has helped me to find that man once more. And I will kill you." Anakin spoke back as he gripped his Saber in both hands tightly. He could feel Sidious' anger through the force and he reenforced his mental shields blocking out all that Sidious was throwing at him.

He closed his eyes under his mask and gathered himself before using the force to jump towards Sidious aiming his Saber at his heart. His attack was blocked though by Sidious' own Saber.

The two sabers blended into one the red on red lighting up the room around them. They moved quickly from one form to the next trying to best the other.

But Anakin had prepared for this. He had sparred with Sidious as he trained under him and knew the forms he favoured. He reached out with the force and used it to see what Sidious was going to do before he could. Using the force he was able to block all attacks by Sidious and see his best chances at catching him off guard.

Finally Anakin was able to cut off Sidious' hand his light Saber flying to the other side of the room. Sidious feel to his knees before Anakin as he regarded the evil man.

"Who's the pawn now?" Anakin asked darkly.

Sidious just looked up at Anakin in fear.

"You wouldn't kill your old friend, would you? I was always there for you. I taught you and praised you. I saw your potential and talent when Obi-Wan refused to."

"Obi-Wan was a brother to me. Do not speak ill of him to me." Anakin said roughly. His light saber at Sidious' throat.

"He betrayed you. Curt off your arm an legs and left you to burn to death on the side of a river of lava. He was no brother to you. It was I who saved you that day. Took you in and taught you how to become more powerful then the Jedi ever could."

Anakin stared down at Sidious. He was right. Obi-Wan had done that. But he had forgiven him. He had only done what was best for the galaxy. What was best for his son. He would have done the same thing in his shoes.

Yet Anakin was unable to kill Sidious. He felt frozen in his place. His Light Saber at his throat ready to end his life. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You know what I say is true. Vader you must return to the dark. The light will give you nothing but pain. But the dark will give you strength, power." Sidious was in Anakin's head now. Anakin felt the darkness slipping past his shields. The darkness giving him intense power.

"Anakin, stay strong. You must kill him." Obi-Wan sent through the force, along with some encouragement. He helped to shield Anakin's mind and heart. And once the darkness was clear Anakin looked down on The Sith Lord and smiled.

"You have failed. I will never return to the darkness. I am a Jedi once again. And now, my Lord, you will die." And with that Anakin swung his Light Saber across Sidious' shoulders. His head went rolling away as his body feel at Anakin's feet. Anakin dropped his Light Saber as he stepped back from the body of the dead Sith Lord.

"Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan appeared before Anakin a proud smile on his face.

"You have done it Anakin. You have fulfilled your destiny. Balance has been restored to the force."

Anakin smiled lightly under his mask as he excepted the pride Obi-Wan was sending to him through the force.

"Yes..." Anakin agreed as he looked at the decapitated Sidious.

"And Obi-Wan," Anakin looked up at him, peace spreading through him.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter V

**Hello for the final time, this is the final chapter for this story. It is now complete, done, finito. And I have to say I am proud of it. It has become a good little story that I may desplay proudly on my Fanfic account. **

**Once and again I would like to thank all of you who added me to your alert/favourite lists. (Yes favourite is spelled correctly, I am Canadian)  
**

**I would also like to thank;  
**

**Lidihawk for all her reviews. Thank you very much, I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know your thoughts on my story.  
**

**And finally I would like to thank all of you, the readers. Thank you to all of you who stuck with this story through the long waits. And thank you for taking the time to sit down and read my story. Thank you so very much.  
**

**And with out further ado, we have the final chapter. **

**Enjoy.  
**

**And happy trails.  
**

* * *

It had been one year since Anakin had returned balance to the force. He had rebuilt the republic and had established order to the galaxy once more.

He and Obi-Wan worked over the year to get him out of his suit to get him breathing on his own. And with much help from the force they were able to accomplish their task. At long last Anakin was out of that dreaded suit and was a human being again. He no longer had to listen to the sounds of his own assisted breathing, and his voice was his once again. He was no more the dark lord of the galaxy. Second in command to the Emperor. He was Anakin Skywalker. The chosen one. Hero of the republic.

And now that the galaxy was back in working order and he was free from the jail cell of a suit he was forced to wear, he was finally ready to meet his son at long last.

Obi-Wan guided Anakin to where his son was training with Yoda to become a Jedi.

He was nervous to meet him. He had many different emotions running through him as he flew into the planet of Dagobah. He could sense his sons presence in the force as he landed his ship. It was a bright light to him. Never had he felt someone so in tune with the light. His son was a beacon of light.

As Anakin got out of his ship he heard a familiar voice and he smiled at Yoda.

"Returned you have, Anakin. Pleased I am. Proud Qui-Gon would be."

Anakin looked down and smiled at his shoes. He felt a ting of regret for the man he regarded as a father. He would be pleased that Anakin had fulfilled his destiny but he would have been upset at the years he had spent in the darkness. He felt he had let him down.

"Feel bad we must not for what happened. Change the past we cannot. Be looking to the future we must always be." Yoda preached to Anakin as he sensed his conflict.

"Yes Master Yoda." Anakin looked upon the old master.

Yoda smiled at Anakin and Anakin offered a soft smile in return.

"Come you have not to seek my praise. Someone here you are anxious to meet, I believe." Yoda stated with a laugh.

Anakin's interest peaked and he stared at Yoda intensely.

"Yes, Master Yoda."

He watched as Yoda turned his head to look behind him. He followed Yoda's line of gaze and saw his son appear from behind some trees. Anakin was shocked. He felt he was looking at himself at the boys age. He looked like a mirror image of himself. But there were subtle differences. His features had a softer quality. Something he had gained from his mother. His hair was lighter, bleached by the suns of Tatooine. And he was shorter then he had been. He seemed more delicate, like his mother, yet his presence in the force demanded respect.

He was awe struck. His son was perfect.

"...Luke..." Anakin stammered out quietly.

"Hello, Father." His response was much more put together.

Anakin stepped forward slowly. He reached out a hand timidly as he walked slowly to his son. Once they were close together he reached up to his sons face and laid a hand gently on his check. Luke leaded his head into his Fathers touch and his eye closed gently.

Anakin felt tears running down his face. He pulled his hand away gently, and Luke opened his eyes.

They had the same eyes.

Anakin wrapped his arms around his son and embraced him in a fierce hug.

He let his shields drop and he opened himself up to his son.

They were finally together, father and son.

At long last the galaxy was restored, the force rebalanced.

And Anakin finally had what he had always wanted;

Freedom and Family.


End file.
